Dance, Dance? I Think So
by ickesgirl
Summary: Alex Gaskarth one shot from another site. Kavita's p.o.v.


"Hey!" I yelled. "Get off!" I shoved against him.

"No can do, you're in my seat."

"Fine, get off and I'll move!"

"Hmm, fair enough," he said wiggling side to side before getting off my lap. I slide over and pulled my feet up on the couch with me.

"There. Happy, Alex?"

"Yes I am," he said sitting down beside me.

Then as if on cue Rian, Jack, and Zack all piled into my tiny living room. Poor Zack had to sit in the floor in front of me because there wasn't enough room. Jack had popcorn and M&Ms and dumped the M&Ms into the bowl. He was so weird, but it actually was a good combination.

I picked up the remote, "Is everyone ready?" I asked my finger hovering over the play button.

"Let's do this," Alex said in a voice I couldn't help but laugh at.

I pressed play and the movie started. We had movie nights every Friday night and no one ever dressed up. Alex was in basketball shorts, it always shocked me when he wore shorts because he doesn't look like some one who would. Rian in a pair of sweat pants, Jack and Zack were in shorts, as well. I was in my favorite pair of skinny jeans and I had a tank top on, with my dark hair pulled up into a kind of sort of pony tail and I was too lazy to wear my contacts so I had my thick rimmed glasses on. I munched on popcorn and M&Ms while watching the movie.

As SOON as the movie was over Alex was on his feet, practically doing laps around my living room. He is such a ball of energy, its one of the things I love most about him. He and I are in the Friend Zone unfortunately. I've liked him ever since he moved in next door. I was used to his crazy energy and his crazy fans. I wish I could be pushed out of the Friend Zone. I didn't really like any of the other guys that way except for maybe Zack, but just a little bit. I had my eyes on the real prize. Alex.

"I have an idea since you're such a big ball of energy tonight," I piped up.

"What?" Alex looked at me, his eyes wide with excitement.

"We could have a dance off, or play DDR."

"Oooh DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!" He exclaimed. It made me laugh; I always knew just the right thing to do.

"Okay, DDR it is. Let me just go get out the mat. Jack, Rian, Zack, do you want to play too?"

"No we're good with just watching," Rian said. He knew that I liked Alex, he's the only one who did and he was always pushing us to be alone or into doing stuff together, not like sexual stuff, but stuff like playing games and such.

"Okiee," I said going to the hall closet to get mats. I got them and hooked them up to my play station. The disk was still in there from last time I played.

"How 'bout you make it interesting?" Rian asked. I could tell he had a plan just by looking at him. I gave him the 'what are you up to' look, he just smiled innocently.

"Like how?" Alex asked already claming his side.

"If Kavita wins you have to do what ever she wants, but if you win she has to do anything you ask her to," Rian said like he was talking about the weather. My mouth hung open, but I quickly shut it.

"Deal," Alex agreed. Then he looked at me, "What do you say?"

"Umm deal." I smiled reassuringly. I didn't know who I wanted to win really, and if I did win I didn't know what in the world I would ask him to do. I really wanted a kisse or something, but I would not have the guts to ask for that.

"Okay, lets goo!" Alex said enthusiastically.

I selected a song and then nervously hit start. I'm really good at DDR, but with so much at stake I just felt a little nervous. Alex's feet seemed to be moving at lightning speed, God he was hyper today. I was doing pretty well. I hadn't missed any yet. The song was He Said She Said it was just the song I was best at, not my favorite song. Alex was doing great, better than me actually. The song was coming to a close and I did my best.

"Ha! I win!" Alex shouted!

"Oh Lord," I said and laughed. I wonder what horrible thing he is going to ask me to do.

"Okay, so know how we made that bet?" Alex asked.

"Mhmm," I mumbled chewing on lip a little.

"And that you have to do whatever I want?" He asked again. I wished he would get to the point.

I nodded.

"Well I want-"

"Alex spit it out!" Jack shouted impatiently. I shook my head.

"Fine. I was trying to be all dramatic, but Mr. Impatient Balls over there ruined it. Kavita I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Really?' I asked my eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, really. No, I was only kidding you have to lick the floor," He said sarcastically. "I've liked you for forever but I never knew if you liked me, but you have to a bets a bet." He added jokingly.

I smiled. "I'd love to."

"Booya!" He said and didn't a little cabbage patching, that made me laugh so hard. When he was done with his little display he pulled me into his arms and crashed his lips against mine. I kissed him back, not holding back all the months want and tangled my hands in his hair. He reached up and pulled my hair bow out, tossed it carelessly to the side, and tangled his in mine.

"Ahem! Go get a room!" Jack guffawed.

We pulled away. "Sorry," Alex said looking like he had just got caught with his hand in a cookie jar.


End file.
